


i shot for the stars but forgot to fall

by aura (shadowymagix)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowymagix/pseuds/aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Nasch is a star, and they’re only humans. The land and the sky. (fragile hope and the constellations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i shot for the stars but forgot to fall

It hurts, he knows, because he’s hurting, and Yuma’s hurting, and Kaito’s hurting and they’re all hurting but he’s sure he’s the one who hurts more because Yuma and Kaito can grasp each other’s hands and share their pain and Nasch can’t.

(he wants to)

(he wants to run down the hill and scream that it’s all a joke, and embrace them, and have Sunday afternoons where they share a parfait and Yuma complains that they eat most of it anyway so why can’t _you_  guys get your own and there is no such thing as  _Nasch_  only  _Ryoga_ —)

But he can’t.

He can only watch as Yuma faints from shock, can only glance nonchalantly as Kaito is on the ground suffering from injuries from a Barian, can only feel the weight of the Barian crest strangling his neck and choking his breath.

(Ryoga Kamishiro screams)

But he’s resolved to Barian World, because the acid water and red crystals are his home, his  _true_  home, not the lush fields of Earth nor the beautiful night sky that houses so many constellations and his  _star_.

(not the Saturday nights when they used to look up and Kaito would name the stars because Yuma wanted to know and Ryoga already knew and there was nothing but the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other atop the roof)

He can see the stars from Barian World anyway.

(they’re not as beautiful as Earth’s)

_I’m sorry_  Ryoga whispers.

Nasch doesn’t speak.


End file.
